


An Eventful Evening

by 50ShadesofPitchPerfect



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesofPitchPerfect/pseuds/50ShadesofPitchPerfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after The Bellas won the ICCA'S. Will Beca have the courage to tell Chloe how she feels? What's a little booze and fun among friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, this was my first fic written. So read and review. My friend waatp beta'd this from fanfiction.net. Bechloe!

It’s no surprise that the Barden Bellas were the ICCA’S newly reigned champions. All the hard work each girl put in paid off. As they stand upon the stage, with the audience shouting and clapping, Aubrey brings Beca into a tight hug with a big smile “Thank you Beca. We worked so hard for this and you Beca Mitchell made my dream of winning come true” she says gleaming at the brunette. “No problem Bree” Beca said with a grin.  
Chloe spins Beca around and pulls her into a bone-crushing hug “We did it Becs, and it was because of your music mash-ups” the redhead exclaims. Beca shot back “Not only the music Chlo, we all did it together as a team. Everyone sounded aca-awesome not to mention the sexy dance moves.” Fat Amy screams “Let’s Party Aca-Bitches!”  
Back at the hotel room was the party of the century. Even the Treble makers joined the Bella’s celebration. Over in one corner Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Denise, and Jessica were chatting away without a care in the world. Surprisingly, a drunken Aubrey was kissing on Jesse like there was no tomorrow. Beca gasped at the sight “Wow!”(Poor Jesse) Chloe stood there with a wide grin happy for her best friend to let loose. Stacie happily shouting “Get it Aubrey, tap that Treble!” “Stacie!” Chloe said shaking her head. “What, she needs to get laid!” she quirked.  
The music was loud and everyone was having such a good time. About an hour passes as Chloe starts dancing on the table, letting loose for the redhead as she couldn’t be happier. Well, except for…Beca. The redhead’s had feelings for the alt girl since she first laid eyes on her at the activities fair.  
Beca, from across the room watches Chloe enjoying herself laughing inside. She is feeling quite tipsy now with the alcohol she consumed. She gazes at the redhead in all her beauty, closing her eyes as she thinks to herself if she can tell Chloe how she feels about her. She’s scared, fear of rejection not knowing if Chloe would feel the same.  
Chloe sways across the room locking eyes with the brunette while raising her hand with a come hither motion to dance. Beca smiles. The redhead interlocks hands with the brunette pulling her through the crowd to dance as she whispers “I’m so happy right now Beca and guess who made that happen?” “Gee, I don’t know Chlo, who put that radiant smile on that pretty face of yours” Beca retorts.  
“Come DJ Mitchell let’s do this right” twirling the tiny brunette around. “Oh my God Chlo, you are such a fruit loop” she spits out. Both girls danced for the next hour or so nonstop, just enjoying each other and having fun drinking the night away.  
It’s about 2am when Beca tells Chloe “I’m heading to bed, it’s been a great night.” “Can I stay with you tonight” Chloe asked. Beca hesitates “Uh, sure Chlo.” The redhead squeals in delight knowing she’s gonna stay with Beca in her room. The girls say their goodnights to all and interlock arms as they leave to go to the brunettes’ hotel room.  
Beca’s heart pounded like a hammer as she gets closer to the room. Her palms start to sweat as she fumbles for the key to open the door. Chloe’s hand slides across Beca’s back gently “You ok Becs” she asked? “Yeah, I’m fine Chlo” she replies. Finally, opening the door, holding it for the redhead as she enters the room and turns the lights on. Thankfully, Kimmy Jin isn’t even there so Beca doesn’t have to worry about having Chloe over or the awkwardness. The redhead makes herself comfortable on the brunette’s bed. “Need some sleep clothes Chlo?” “Sure, thanks” she replies. Beca hands her some shorts and a shirt then proceeds to the bathroom to wash up and change.  
Chloe gets up and strips of her clothing, spins around in a dance as she now comes face to face with the brunette (top half naked). “Uh, I…..um sorry” Beca stutters. The brunette is in a trance, mouth a gape, eyes widened at the redhead’s beauty. “Bec’s, Beca, hellllooooo” Chloe says while snapping her fingers at the brunette.   
“Yeah” as she’s blinking.  
Chloe just stares at Beca with a smile knowing how the brunette gets easily embarrassed. “Where’d ya go just now sparky?” quips the redhead. Beca’s thinking to herself just do it and get it over with. With just a couple of strides, she grabs Chloe and crashes their lips together. The redhead moans and throws her arms around Beca’s neck and kisses her back.  
Eyes shut tight and lips melding together perfectly, the brunette swipes her tongue across Chloe’s bottom lip. Opening her mouth with a quickness allowing access as their tongues battle for dominance. “Mmmm, Beca” Chloe moans.  
Air seems very necessary at this point for the girls. Heavy panting, and smiles across their faces Beca looks into Chloe’s sapphire eyes and says “I like you Chlo, like a lot.” The redhead interrupts “I like you too Beca a lot, ever since the activities fair.” Chloe grabs Beca into a needy kiss. “Mmmmm, Oh God!”   
“I want you so much Beca” as she grasps at the brunettes brown locks of hair. Kisses are getting harder and deeper with feeling as they explore each other’s bodies. Beca slowly slides her hands up to caress the redheads’ breast, kneading them together. Tongues dancing and teeth clashing as their kiss becomes more feverent. Chloe slides her hand up Beca’s shirt and gently squeezes her breast. “Bed now” she whispers guiding the red head backward towards the bed. Each girl fondling their skin receiving moans in approval. Chloe removes Beca’s shirt and the brunette removes Chloe’s pants while kissing and sucking at each other’s necks. Chloe’s leg hits the edge of the bed as she falls and brings Beca down on top of her. Beca flips their position as she slides her hand across the red head’s chest squeezing her breasts firmly. “God your beautiful” she says smiling.  
The brunette continues squeezing her breasts and takes Chloe’s nipple in her mouth sucking on her hardened nub. “Oh my God Beca” the red head grabs the back of Beca’s neck and pulls her up into a bruising kiss. She takes off the brunette’s bra in one swift motion and places kiss after kiss across her chest.  
She takes her left breast in her hand and caresses it tenderly. Placing her mouth on her right nipple swirling her tongue around until it’s a hardened nub. “Harder Chlo” she mumbles. Nipping and biting away at each breast, the red head is humming into the brunette’s skin. “That feels amazing Chloe” she whispers. Placing kisses and sucking patches of skin as she makes her way downward Beca’s body eliciting moans from the brunette.  
“Fuck” she mumbles as she’s grabbing Chloe’s locks of fiery red hair. She’s guiding her hands slowly down the brunette’s body and stops around her hips, looking up at Beca for any sign to stop. She nods. The redhead grabs the hems of her pants and panties and drags them down her legs. The heat pooled between Beca’s legs and her enticing aroma is too much for Chloe that she delves right in. Her tongue licking up and down the brunettes folds. “You’re so wet Becs, mmmmm you taste good” Chloe tells her. “Oh my God Chloe, that feels so good. Please don’t stop” she utters tugging harder at the red heads hair.  
The redhead tries to ignore the throbbing in her center, pools of wetness in her panties and continues torturously licking and sucking on Beca’s pussy. “Fuuucckkk Chloe” Beca’s hips rocked against Chloe’s mouth; her back arching, pushing against the red head as much as she can. Chloe was enjoying every moan and gasp that tumbled out of Beca’s mouth. Chloe goes farther and starts to nibble on her hot, wet, pink flesh. “Jesus Christ!” Beca moaned at the pleasure she felt. She’s tugging harder at Chloe’s hair scraping her nails into the other woman’s scalp, which causes her to grunt.  
Beca’s body was on fire, she wanted, no needed more from what the red head was doing to her. She could feel her smirking against her thigh. The brunette pushed the other woman’s head closer to her; before she knew it, Chloe’s tongue was slipping past her wet, hot folds into her dripping cunt. Beca let out a throaty groan “Oh Yessssssss!” grinding herself on the red head’s face.  
Chloe’s ears were ringing from the brunettes moaning as this was the best sound she’s ever heard; especially because she was the one causing it. She slipped her tongue in and out expertly of the brunette’s pussy earning her a lethargic breathy moan of Chloe’s name. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck…..Oh God, Chloe…..I’m- I’m gonna cum don’t stop!” Beca groaned. Chloe didn’t stop at all, she just kept licking and sucking until Beca began to shudder; feeling her orgasm rip through her body. With her eyes rolling in her head, toes curling, she’s grasping at the sheets as she screams from the pleasure the red head is giving her. “Chloeeeeee!” When Chloe felt Beca’s body go limp, she kissed her way back up to the brunette smirking at her ministrations then kissed her deeply allowing her to taste herself.  
After a moment of recovery, the brunette flips their position. “Time to pay the piper” she says with a smirk. She cups the red head’s face and kisses her gently, then pushing her head aside nipping at her pulse point eliciting a moan from the redhead. “Beca…please” the red head whispered. Nothing more needed to be said. Beca slowly started opened mouth kisses from Chloe’s neck down to her chest, where she stopped to take a nipple in her mouth to suck on it and using her teeth to bite down a bit, causing Chloe to hiss then moving to her other breast to repeat the same actions. A trail of hot-peppered kisses down Chloe’s body creates tiny goose bumps on the redhead.  
Beca’s enjoying every second of the red heads torture that she is giving her. Chloe seems to be growing impatient, as she tries to push the brunettes’ head further down her body where she needs her most. Beca’s not moving, as she wants to give Chloe the intense pleasure that was given to her.  
“Beca, stop teasing me” she whines. “We’ll get there soon enough Chlo” she says. The red head tangles her fingers through the other woman’s brown locks. Beca’s admiring Chloe’s washboards abs, and dips her tongue into her bellybutton. Taking her hand, she slowly cupped the red heads’ sex making Chloe moan loudly. Chloe’s body is burning like a wild fire, she could probably cum on the spot. Her hips are bucking upward to gain friction on Beca’s hand.  
“I can feel the heat from your pussy through your panties Chloe.” Beca teased. Sapphire eyes gazing at steel ones almost begging for relief. Chloe growls “Beca, fuck me please just fuck me!”  
Giving in, the brunette pulls her panties off and discards them on the floor. Rubbing her fingers across the red head’s wet folds, “Oh God Beca!” she groans. She slips one finger in and takes it out just as fast and places it in her mouth to taste her juices causing Chloe to sigh. “I’m gonna make you cum so hard Chloe, you won’t be able to walk for a week.” Beca stated.  
“Yes please, do it!”  
She slipped two fingers in the redhead as she started a slow and steady rhythm. “Ahhh, Be….caaaahhhhh” she stutters while grinding her hips against the brunettes’ hand. “You are so fucking hot Chlo, you feel so good around Me.” she said with gritted teeth. Lust driven, Beca adds another finger and starts sliding farther and deeper in the red head. Moans and groans echoed in the room as Chloe feels the coil in her stomach, a sensation slowly building deep within her core as her orgasm is approaching. Incoherent words are fallen from the red heads lips that Beca can’t quite make out. She has reduced the older woman to a blubbering mess.  
Chloe’s gripping hard on the sheets beneath her, her legs feel like jello as they start to tremble. She arches her back off the bed, shaking her head back and forth frantically. “I’m cumming….I’m cumming….Jesus Christ Beca, I’m cumming!” she screams in pure euphoric pleasure.  
When her body is fully relaxed, Beca withdraws her digits from Chloe sucking each one clean of her lover’s essence. Chloe’s eyes are shut tight and a lazy grin on her face, unable to see Beca smirking at her handy work. The brunette slips her tongue in Chloe’s mouth to taste herself. Wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck pulling her closer, she deepens their kiss moaning softly into her mouth.  
“That was amazing.” smiled Chloe. “I do try my best to please” she replied. Both girls are lying in bed staring into each other’s eyes with gratifying smiles on their faces. Chloe reaches out and touches Beca’s cheek with an adoring look in her eye. “What?” the brunette cuts her off before she can speak. “I’m ridiculously happy right now, you are so beautiful Beca” the red head breathes out. With a tear rolling down her cheek, “Chloe you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met in my life. You are beautiful.” Chloe pulled the blankets up for them as they share a tender and loving kiss as they snuggle together before slipping into a peaceful slumber being content with the night they just shared together.


	2. A Sober Realization

A/N: Hi my fellow fan fictioners. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I need you guys to know that the story will not always be about sex. This is just the start for our girls to really feel their relationship out now that their feelings are out in the open. This is UnBeta’d. Read and Reviews  I need to know how I’m doing and if I should continue.  
Disclaimer: Still don’t own anything Pitch Perfect 

Chapter 2:

Fluttering her eyes open with the sunlight shining through the window, Chloe smiles and looks at the sleeping (very naked) brunette next to her. Images flood her memory of last night. The Bellas won the ICCA’S, the party that followed with the Trebles turned out to be a turning point for the two rivals. Let’s just say that the oath that Aubrey instilled has been lifted. And lastly, the confession of feelings the tiny brunette has for her. This is the moment she has hoped for since the redhead first saw Beca at the activities fair.

The way the shorter girl’s brown locks flowed across her face, her sweet pink soft lips, and her smooth pale skin as she touched every inch of Beca. The exchanging of tender, yet passionate kisses filled with want, need, and desire.  
Chloe hears a soft moan coming from the brunette, and she feels Beca stretching besides her snapping the redhead from her thoughts.

“Good morning sweetie” the redhead displays the most contented smiled down at Beca.

“Morning, beautiful” the brunette returned a soft smile at Chloe. The redhead can’t help but gaze at her friend with her eyes full of affection. Beca notices the look and returns the look into Chloe’s sapphire blue eyes, getting lost in them. 

“I think we should talk Chlo.” 

The redhead’s smile dropped and she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thinks, ‘this is it’ last night was too good to be true. Just some drunken friends sharing a sexual experience in college.  
A quivering pout slowly appeared on Chloe’s face and glistening tears fill her eyes, scared the brunette regrets last night. She sits up and shrugs her shoulders placing her hands in her lap. Beca realized what she said knowing Chloe would think the worst coming from her.

 

The brunette leans over and takes Chloe’s hands in hers, giving her a reassuring look. 

“Chloe, what we should talk about is us, last night, where do we go from here?” 

The redhead closes her eyes and breaths in relief. “I was so worried that you thought last night was some drunken experiment between us.” Chloe said sadly.

“I’ve been holding back my feelings for quite some time now Chlo. I was confused, afraid, not knowing if you liked me back.” The smaller girl looks at the redhead with innocent eyes.

A huge smile grows upon Chloe’s face “Now that there’s no alcohol, I’d like to kiss you.”

Beca reaches her hands up to cups Chloe’s face in response “What’s stopping you?” 

The redhead didn’t need anything else to be said as she leaned in and brushed her lips against the brunette’s. Beca slipped her hands through red locks when she thrust her tongue past Chloe’s lips. The redhead opened her mouth eagerly to allow their tongues to dance. After a few minutes, soft moans and lips smacking against each other, both girls are in a full make-out session.

Breathlessly, Chloe pulls away “B-Beca.” Grabbing the small girl’s hands and takes them in her own.

“Hm” panting herself, Beca looks at Chloe with lust darkened eyes. Chloe wants to make sure this is what Beca wants, fear of being hurt by the small brunette. 

“Are you s-sure, you want this...you want me?” The redhead asks hopefully.

Closing her eyes and taking a breath, “Yes” Beca responses by grabbing the back of Chloe’s neck and smashing their lips together with such passion. Muttering the words in Chloe’s mouth “I want you now Chloe, so...so bad!”

“Mmmm...Beca, I want you too” The redhead slides her fingers across Beca’s neck and down her spine causing the young woman to shiver. Chloe gently pushes Beca back down on the bed and begins a series of open mouthed kisses across her neck. The brunette tilts her head for easier access moaning the redhead’s name. Nipping and biting, she reaches her pulse point and sucks hard causing Beca to grunt. 

“God Chlo, you’re making me so fucking hot!” Feeling her wetness drip down her inner thighs. “I need you Chlo, please fuck me” she pleaded. 

The redhead moves down to her breasts taking a nipple in her mouth and swirling her tongue, biting making it a hardened nub. She moves to Beca’s other breast and gives it the same attention. 

“Ohhh, Chloe” she pants running her fingers through the redhead’s locks of hair.

Chloe grabs Beca’s breasts squeezing them, pinching her nipples with her thumb and fore finger. She descends down the brunette’s body leaving tiny bite marks on her ribs and stomach until she stops just above the soft curls leading towards her center. Looking at the beautiful girl above her squirming, she smirks and drags her fingers along her wet folds. 

“Chloe, please. I want you to fuck me now!” She begs. 

The redhead spreads the girl’s folds dipping one finger inside, teasingly. Beginning a slow steady rhythm sliding her finger in and out of her center, she leans down to flatten her tongue on the brunette’s clit slowly rotating in a circular motion. 

“Ahhhh” Beca breathes out in relief the older woman isn’t teasing her anymore. She slips a second finger in and starts thrusting faster into the brunette’s pussy causing her to scream out in pleasure.  
“Fuuuck, yes Chloe. Fuck me babe. That’s it!” Beca demands in a husky voice. Chloe’ flicking her tongue on Beca’s clit and thrusting vigorously into her pussy.

“Cum for me Beca!”

“I-I-I’m so close Chlo. Don’t stop! Keep fucking me!” 

Chloe then sucked harder on the girl’s clit and she curled her fingers slightly grazing Beca’s G-spot. Beca’s moans were loud and unapologetic. Chloe could feel the smaller woman’s walls clenching around her fingers. Within minutes, Beca’s back is arched off the bed and her mouth shaped a perfect ‘o’. 

“Yesssss, Chlo...baby I’m cumming!” What felt like an hour was a few minutes of another intense orgasm of her life. She pretty much thought she died and went to Heaven. Trying to catch her breath, she dropped on the bed limply, unable to move, her legs felt like jelly. 

The redhead removed her fingers from Beca’s core and sucked the essence from each finger seductively humming at the taste. She crawled up Beca’s body placing kisses everywhere and lay next to the tiny girl.

The tiny brunette looked at Chloe with a lazy smile “You’re amazing...you know that.”

Chloe leans down and kissed Beca softly. The brunette runs her tongue along Chloe’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Chloe’s allows her access as they start battling for dominance.

Beca flips Chloe so she’s now under her. The redheads’ eyes are a few shades darker with lust for the brunette above her. Beca grabs Chloe’s hands and puts them above her head kissing her jaw and neckline making the redhead moan in approval. The tiny woman finds Chloe’s pulse point and sucks her hard leaving a bruise. Beca uses her tongue to lick down the redhead’s throat to the crevice between her breasts.  
“Mmmm Beca” The redhead manages to say in between breaths. The brunette releases Chloe’s hands and they find their way through Beca’s hair trying to push the girl to where she needs her most.

“Beca...please!” Chloe whines wriggling underneath the brunette’s administrations.

Beca slides her left hand down to cup Chloe’s center earning her a sharp gasp. She’s admiring the older woman’s washboard abs nipping all around her belly button. The brunette rubs up and down through Chloe’s wet folds slowly teasing the redhead.  
Raising her hips to gain more friction, Chloe’s moaning Beca’s name hoping the young girl will sense her need. Rubbing faster and using her thumb to rub the redhead’s clit, Beca begins a series of biting inside the girl’s thigh causing her to jolt.

“You’re so wet Chlo.” She said as she thrust three fingers deep inside the redhead. Beca thinks this is the most incredible moment seeing Chloe in this state of pleasure; and she’s the one providing that for her. 

“You are so fucking beautiful Chloe Beale.” The brunette said looking deeply into the most gorgeous sapphire blue eyes she’s ever seen.

“Fuck Beca...Harder, fuck me harder!” Chloe demanded. 

Beca did just that. She was sliding in and out of Chloe’s pussy with purpose. She took her right hand and started squeezing the redhead’s breast, pinching her nipples. Chloe feels the onset of her orgasm as her breathing increased. Beca can tell Chloe’s close when her walls start to tighten around her fingers. Chloe’s rocking her hips upward in rhythm with Beca’s hand. The brunette puts her mouth on Chloe’s clit and sucks hard making the redhead yelp.

“Oh...shit! Beca, I’m gonna cum...Oh God! Yessssss!!!” Chloe’s eyes roll in back of her head and she arches her back off the bed. She’s thrashing around the bed in what seems to be the most amazing orgasm she’s ever felt. Beca slows down her thrusts as she lets Chloe ride out her orgasm. The redhead is trying to catch her breath as her body falls limp.

Beca climbs up Chloe’s body and kisses her; pushing her tongue past the girls lips to taste her essence. 

“Wow” was all Chloe could muster. The brunette lay beside her, smiling at the beautiful woman next to her. She couldn’t be happier than she is in this very moment.

Breaking the silence Chloe suggested they shower together and get some breakfast before they meet up with the others. Beca gets up and heads toward the bathroom, looking back at the redhead staring at her ass, she smiles “Perv.”

“Can you blame me?” Chloe retorts. Beca just shakes her head and laughs at the woman.

After a nice hot shower, the girls get dressed and make their way down the hall to the elevator. A couple doors down they see Aubrey slipping out of what appears to be Jesse’s room. Both girls look at each other and smile.

“Hey, Aubrey...”Beca yelled. “Did your vocal cords get ripped out by wolves or did Jesse give you the Treble-Boner you so desperately needed?” Beca said sarcastically. Chloe couldn’t help but giggle and nudge Beca’s arm.

“This is so embarrassing.” Aubrey stated placing her hands on her face.

Things couldn’t get any worse, than when Stacie leaves Donald room. “Well, hello ladies. Aubrey did you finally get laid? How was he? Does Jesse have a big rod?” Stacie rudely questioned.

Opening her eyes wide “Stacie, that’s none of your business!” Aubrey bit back at the tall brunette.  
“You so got fucked Captain, I can see the sparkle in your eyes.” The brunette smiled. Beca and Chloe just laughed at their friend’s demeanor.

Stacie glared at the two girls with a wide smirk before she let them have it. “And you two horny little chicks shouldn’t be laughing. Donald and I heard you both last night and this morning. The walls are pretty thin ya know. Beca, you must be a beast in bed the way you had Chloe screaming.”

Both girls just looked dumbfounded. Aubrey change her tune since the tables were turned on her friends. She started smiling like a fool.

“So, you two are a couple now?” Aubrey asked honestly. In unison they both nodded. “I’m happy for you both, really.” The blonde said with sincerity. “Beca, we’re going to have to have a little chat” Aubrey said looking down at the brunette.

Rolling her eyes “Right, it was at the top of my things to do list today” she snapped. 

Chloe gave Beca a look of disapproval. The elevator door opened and the girls entered. It was a quiet ride down to the first floor. The girls exited when the doors opened and walked to the breakfast area. It was a nice buffet style. Each girl grabbed a plate and made their choices. Aubrey kept it light for herself with a grapefruit and a glass of milk. Stacie on the other hand took a couple of waffles and some grits with a glass of orange juice. Chloe went for the vegetarian omelet and a grapefruit with a glass of apple juice. The girls are shocked at the tiny brunette who can pile her plate high. She chose a stack of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns with a glass of orange juice.

Fat Amy strolled in and flopped down with the girls. “Damn Shaw shank, where the hell do you put it? Eating all that aint gonna make you grow any bigger tiny tot!”  
Beca just gave Amy a glare and continued eating.

Jesse popped in with his dorky crooked grin “Good morning champs. How are you lovely ladies doing this morning?” Giving Aubrey a wink who blushed.  
Stacie looks over at Jesse unabashedly “So...Jesse did you have fun Treble-boning our Bella Captain last night? Or did she break your back riding you like a mechanical bull.”

Jesse went wide eyed “What?!”

Beca looked up from her plate at her dorky friend “Yeah Jess, we saw Aubrey grabbing your ass and shit!” The brunette just went back to eating her breakfast. “Not to mention the fact we seen her leaving your room this morning stud.” The brunette teased.

Aubrey jumped in “Alright that’s enough! We don’t need to display detailed information about what happened behind closed doors last night”-she took a breath-“And this morning Beca and Chloe!” The blonde smirked at her friends across the table. Chloe let out a puff of air at her blonde friend while Beca just glared.

“So Blondie, what’s on the agenda for today?” Fat Amy asked enthusiastically. 

“I thought maybe we would do a little site seeing, then maybe head down to Time Square. There’s supposed to be a benefit concert later in the evening for Love is Louder.” Aubrey informs.

“What is Love is Louder?” Beca asks curiously.

Chloe jumps in to answer “It’s a movement organization that promotes love through using your voices to bring down people that want to bring you pain.”

“I would totally finish everyone like a cheesecake if they hurt any of my friends” Fat Amy looks at Chloe “How do you know about this ginger?”

The redhead looks at her friends explaining “Well...you see my friend Courtney is co-founder with me-Beca cut her off “Chloe! You are a co-founder for this organization? How come we didn’t know about this?” The brunette is amazed at Chloe’s involvement.  
“Becs, there are some things people don’t know about me. I mean you don’t exactly find out someone’s whole life story right away.” The tiny woman couldn’t help but stare at Chloe with admiration in her eyes. She thought to herself how incredible Chloe is and how lucky she is to have Chloe in her life.

A/N 2: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Let me know. If you have any suggestions, PM me. I’d love to hear from you. Don’t forget to review ;) Thanks again!


	3. Sights and Sounds of New York

A/N: Hey Aca-folks!! Thank you so much for the views, reviews, favs and follows…you guys and gals are the best! I’m back with the next installment for our two favorite girls. I’m so sorry it took forever. A quick note that not all things will be mentioned during the New York City Tour and time will pass quickly for the next event. This may be the longest chapter written. Once again, I would like to thank you for viewing, reviewing, favoring, and following my story. Disclaimer: I haven’t or ever will own Pitch Perfect or the characters. What I do own are the mistakes, so I apologize for that. So Read and Review, review, review guys!!! Let me know what you think or what you want to see. Constructive criticism welcomed!

Chapter 3: Sights and Sounds of New York

After a good, healthy breakfast and some awkward chatting of whom hooked up with whom, it was decided that the group was going to do a little sightseeing first. They had the whole weekend ahead of them to take in the sights and sounds of New York City. It was a big difference for the Bellas and the Trebles to just hang out as coeds (friends) and not the competing rivals of collegian a cappella.  
“Ok ladies, let’s go back to our rooms and get ready and meet back down in the lobby in an hour tops. So 11am sharp. Jesse, you got that on your end?” Aubrey says sternly.  
“Um…yeah…right, got it. 11 O’clock.” Jesse stuttered. He grabbed and held out the chair for Aubrey to stand. Acknowledging each of the girls, he and Aubrey walk arm and arm out of the breakfast area. Everyone gets up to head back to their rooms.  
Beca and Chloe intertwine their hands as they walk towards the elevators. Beca seems quiet, thinking about something deeply. Once the doors shut Chloe breaks the silence.  
“Hey Becs, is there something wrong?”  
“No” she replies quickly.  
“Beca, you can tell me if something’s bothering you, ya know.” Chloe didn’t want to push the girl. “What’s going on in that brain of yours Mitchell?”  
“Really Chlo, it’s nothing. I’m just amazed about what came out back there.” Beca reassured kissing her on the cheek. Chloe couldn’t help but smile widely. This is been the most amazing experience of her life and she couldn’t be happier with Beca.  
Entering their room, both girls drop on the bed and hum in approval. Glancing at each other, they feel a warm calm washing over them. Chloe leaned in, while Beca closed the distance and they shared a soft passionate kiss. Beca ran her tongue across Chloe’s lip begging for entrance, which was allowed immediately deepening their kiss. After five minutes of heavily making out, the girls pull apart catching their breath before they start something they can’t finish. After each girl finished a nice hot shower, they were dressed and out the door.  
With 5 minutes to spare, the girls head down to the lobby, excited to see what the day brings. Entering the lobby, Beca sees Aubrey with planner in hand. Shaking her head, thinking ‘Dictator Aubrey and her tour plans are so not on my list of fun.’ Chloe reached for Beca’s hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. Looking up at the redhead Beca gave her a small smile.  
No denying all the noise that made everyone’s head turn, as the Trebles entered the lobby area. Those guys can get so rowdy sometimes. Donald beatboxing while Jesse and Benji were singing and the others followed laughing out loud.  
With everyone gathered in the lobby, Aubrey read the itinerary to the group. The tour bus was going to pick them up at noon. The short tour of the city should only take about 3 to 4 hours, which will give everyone plenty of time to get ready for the Love is Louder benefit concert.  
Five minutes before twelve, the tour bus pulled up in front of the hotel. All the Bellas and Trebles boarded. Chloe and Beca were the first to get in the bus, hand in hand they walked towards the back and took their seats. Next to follow were Fat Amy and Benji, then Stacie and Donald, the others and lastly Aubrey and Jesse. Everyone is seated and the driver closed the door and walked in the isle to give everyone their instructions for the tour. They all are currently in Times Square where a lot of the action is. All the tall buildings and the billboards, hustle and bustle of the cities entertainment. Making his announcement, the bus pulls away into the heavy traffic of New York City streets.  
Leave it to Chloe to start a musical moment amongst the a cappella group. Since the Bellas are the first all-female champions of Collegian a Cappella, it just seemed fitting for her to sing Megan Trainor’s “All about That Bass”.  
[Chloe/Beca]  
I’m all about that bass,  
‘Bout that bass, no treble  
I’m all about that bass,  
‘Bout that bass, no treble  
I’m all about that bass,  
“Bout that bass, no treble  
I’m all about that bass,  
“Bout that bass (bass, bass, bass)  
Giving her redheaded girlfriend a sideways glance, Beca decided to join in the fun providing harmony. All the Bellas smiled looking at the reactions of the Treblemakers, who’s faces were shocked. Lily and Ashley provided the beatboxing and bass while Aubrey, CR, Stacie and Fat Amy provided background vocal.  
[Chloe]  
Yeah it’s pretty clear,  
I ain’t no size two  
But I can shake,  
Shake it like  
I’m supposed to do  
‘Cause I got that boom  
Boom that all the boys chase  
All the right junk in  
All the right places  
Stacie got up from her seat giving Donald a wink before walking the aisle toward the back of the bus. All the guys turned their heads and watch as the Bellas performed for them on the bus.  
[Stacie]  
I see the magazines  
Working that Photoshop  
We know that shit ain’t real  
Come on now, make it stop  
If you got beauty beauty  
Just raise ’em up  
‘Cause every inch  
Of you is perfect  
From the bottom to the top  
Fat Amy jumped up to join Stacie in the isle to sing the part made just for her, the blonde Australian makes it known of her beauty; shaking what her momma gave her. Size doesn’t matter.  
[Fat Amy]  
Yeah, my momma she told me  
Don’t worry about you size  
She says, boys like a little  
More booty to hold at night  
You know I won’t  
Be no stick-figure,  
Silicone Barbie doll,  
So, if that’s what’s  
You’re into  
Then go ahead  
And move along  
Fat Amy struts her stuff up and down the aisles and some of Trebles whistled. Bellas throwing their hands in the air supporting her dance moves.  
[All Bellas]  
You know  
I’m all about the bass,  
‘Bout that bass, no treble  
I’m all about that bass,  
‘Bout that bass, no treble  
I’m all about that bass,  
‘Bout that bass, no treble  
I’m all about that bass,  
‘Bout that bass  
All the Bellas are singing and dancing around all the Treble’s playfully strutting the fact that they are the champions. Beca makes her way to stand in front of Chloe for the next part.  
[Beca]  
I’m bringing booty back  
Go ahead and tell  
Them skinny bitches Hey  
No, I’m just playing I know  
You think you’re fat,  
But I’m her to tell you that,  
Every inch of  
You is perfect  
From the bottom  
To the top

[Aubrey]

Yeah, my momma she told me  
Don’t worry about you size  
She says, boys like a little  
More booty to hold at night  
You know I won’t  
Be no stick-figure,  
Silicone Barbie doll,  
So, if that’s what’s  
You’re into  
Then go ahead  
And move along

Aubrey strutted her way over to Jesse as he watched her dancing. Stacie made her way over to Donald and straddled his lap backwards with her ass on him. Chloe and Beca were close to each other that they can feel each other’s breath on their faces.

[All Bellas]

You know  
I’m all about that bass,  
‘Bout that bass, no treble  
I’m all about that bass,  
‘Bout that bass, no treble  
I’m all about that bass,  
‘Bout that bass, no treble  
I’m all about that bass,  
‘Bout that bass  
The girls are having such a good time teasing the trebles, so more than others. Chloe and Beca were grinding on each other forgetting the fact that they are on the bus with the other Bellas and Trebles.  
“Damn! I don’t think a bucket of ice water can douse the heat from you two.” Cynthia Rose said excitedly. Of course Lily mumbled something that no one heard. Everyone panting slightly out of breath, the girls took their seats as the driver announced the first stop on the tour.  
The driver parked and opened the doors as he stood outside handing out pamphlets to each person as they exited the bus. Aubrey having her famous itinerary clip board in hand advising all of them to stay together earning a few grunts and protests. A young man dressed in slacks and a light blue button up shirt approached everyone with a smile.  
“Good afternoon everyone, I’m Miles Davis and I’ll be your tour guide. How’s everyone today?” He greeted. All responded in unison of “good”, “fine”, and “ok”.  
“Firstly, I like to welcome you all to New Your City. This is the Rockefeller Center Promenade. The walkway was designed on an incline to draw traffic toward the complex. You can see the GE building at the opposite end of RCP.” All eyes were amazed at the sizes of the buildings. Taking photo after photo.  
“Next we have the Promenade Fountains displays of greenery and gardens breaking up the stone and concrete, creating on oasis in the “concrete jungle.” All the plants on display are rotated to reflect the various seasons.” Miles explained.  
All the girls gathered around the fountains to take some pictures. Never a dull moment with the Trebles around to photobomb. Beca busted up laughing at Jesse’s failed attempt when he trip and landed face first in the water. Aubrey wasn’t amused at all as she stood glaring at Jesse when he couldn’t even make eye contact with her. All the Trebles laughed and Jesse just frowned continuing to walk along the path.  
“The GE building has 70 stories and is 850 feet tall, making it among the tallest buildings in New York City.” Miles continued. Moving along, the tour continued with big sculptured paintings, the Industries of the British Commonwealth Buildings and Murals.  
They all went aboard the Staten Island Ferry. This ride is a 5 mile, 25 minute New York Harbor water cruise from Manhattan to Staten Island. From the deck you can see The Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. You’ll also see skyscrapers and bridges of lower Manhattan. Everyone was enjoying the sights before them, flashing pictures and having fun. The last stop was in infamous Empire State Build. The Ferry docked on port and everyone exited to experience the beautiful sight before them.  
Pamphlets were given out providing fun facts about the ginormous building. Some Trebles were talking crap about wanting to bungee jump from the top floor, like that would ever happen. Bellas were laughing at the guys acting like bad asses.  
Beca and Chloe opened the leaflet to read the fun facts. Smiles arose on both their faces within a moment’s time of each other.  
Fun Facts about the Empire State Building  
1\. The Empire State Building is the most photographed in the world.  
2\. Couple can experience an electric shock when they kiss due to the static electricity at high heights.  
3\. The Empire State Building is like a lightning rod. It is struck an average of 23 times a year.  
4\. On a clear day, you can see fives states from our Observatories: New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Connecticut and Massachusettes.  
There are more fun facts to read, however after the one about an electric kiss, the girls glanced at each other knowing that is something they are definitely going to try. The tour guide escorted the group into the building as they were met with the ESB tour guide to take them to the essential parts of the attractions within the building.

There are 102 floors to the Empire State Building. Floors 86 and 102 are observation decks for tourist attractions. The Trebles and Bellas enter the elevator for their first stop; 86th floor observatory. The elevator speed takes them there in less than one minute. The ping sounds and the doors open as they all exit the elevator.  
There are crowds of people from all over the world to visit. The view is spectacular of all the buildings and the people are so tiny like specks of dust.  
The tour guide allows everyone to spread throughout perimeter of the enclosed space with the instructions for 30 minutes of viewing before the next floor observatory.  
Chloe grabs Beca’s hand dragging her through the crowd and stop at one corner of the building. The bright, clear day makes the view more beautiful than you can imagine. Taking out their camera, each girl takes picture after picture including selfies of each other.  
“Isn’t this so beautiful Beca? I can only imagine what it looks like at night.” Chloe said with her eyes sparkling from the sun. She puts her hands around the young girl’s waist, kissing her neck lightly.  
“It is but, nothing’s more beautiful than you Chloe.” Beca stated. Chloe pulled Beca closer in a tight embrace.  
The girls heard a commotion at the other side and walked over to find an acrobatic couple performing. Turns out that the couple were part of Cirque Du Soleil performing their acrobatics for the tourists.  
“Wow, that’s awesome Chlo.” Beca said excitedly.  
“It is. They perform these shows once a week.” Chloe replied looking through the pamphlet. The girls were pretty amazed at the performance, however, Beca had an idea of her own and grabbed Chloe’s hand and dragged her through the crowd back into the building.  
“Beca, what are yo-“Chloe was cut off by Beca lifting her into the air onto her shoulders. Chloe was completely taken by surprise by Beca’s strength. The smirk on the young girl gave Chloe shivers knowing something interesting was coming.  
The tiny brunette backed the redhead to the wall letting her slide down before pressing her lips hungrily to Chloe’s. A spark between the two proved the fact of an electric kiss stated in the pamphlet was true. A tiny jolt flew between each girl’s mouths as they smiled into the kiss not wanting to stop. Chloe was the first to break the kiss trying to compose herself while looking intensely into Beca’s eyes.  
“Yep, that’s one electric kiss!” Beca said excitedly as she turned and walked away leaving Chloe with her thoughts on what just happened.  
Catching up with Beca, Chloe laced their fingers together smiling walking back outside to watch the rest of the acrobatic show. Fifteen minutes later, the tour guide gathered the groups so they can go to the 102nd floor observatory for the last stop in the building. The tour ended around 4pm, giving everyone more than enough time to get ready for the nights activities and the Love is Louder Benefit.  
A/N: Hey folks, I’ve decided to split this chapter into two parts. Hopefully, it won’t take me as long to update. Also, don’t own the song “All About That Bass” by Megan Trainor either. Thanks again for all the favs, follows and reviews. It means so much. Stay tuned for the next installment of our girls!


End file.
